Mon frère d'âme
by barjy02
Summary: Dean sent qu'il perd Castiel...Il doit lui parler si il ne veut pas le perdre définitivement...


**Petite réflexion sans prétention, un OS qui m'est venu tout seul sans me demander mon avis.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira**

« Mon frère d'âme »

Assis en face de Castiel, le regard posé sur le dos vouté de son ami, Dean se libéra soudain comme si les derniers évènements avaient déchirés le voile qui recouvrait son âme, comme si tout se révélait et devait être dit.

Il avait fini par comprendre et surtout admettre ce qui l'unissait à cet être hors du commun, ce qui faisait leur lien si particulier mais avant de le lui dire, il fallait qu'il le libère à son tour, qui lui dise qu'il ne devait pas se laisser mourir…Qu'il ne devait pas s'éteindre parce que même si il n'avait plus sa grâce, il n'en gardait pas moins sa lumière, cette lumière qui le guidait, lui, Dean, dans sa nuit infinie.

Lui dire maintenant parce qu'il sentait depuis longtemps qu'il le perdait et que les derniers événements l'avaient portés au bord du précipice, à un pas de cette chute qui lui serait fatale…Sans espoir de retour. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager.

Il devait lui parler, lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car aujourd'hui, Castiel, s'il devait le quitter, ne lui reviendrait plus et ce fut pour Dean comme une gifle magistrale…

Il n'était plus là le temps du sarcasme et des jugements…Il fallait qu'il se comporte en véritable ami et qu'il se dévoile sinon il risquait de le perdre dans le silence des non-dits…

Lui, son ange, son humain à présent…

Lui le cœur de cette amitié si particulière.

Il commença dans un murmure.

« Tu sais, Cass…Je ne te blâme pas contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire…Je ne t'en veux même plus, je ne sais même pas si je t'en ai réellement voulu un jour »

« Dean » la voix brisé

« Laisse- moi parler, Cass….Tant que je peux, tant que j'en ai la possibilité et le courage surtout…Laisses moi parler, s'il te plait » l'implorant la voix redevenue claire.

Castiel baissa la tête, s'enfonçant dans ses épaules, regarda ses mains dont les doigts se tordaient nerveusement entre ses genoux.

« Je t'en veux pas…J'en veux à Dieu, ce père absent qui t'a abandonné, laissé seul face à quelque chose de trop grand pour toi….Ce père qui n'a jamais répondu aux moindres de tes appels…Ce père qui n'a jamais été obsédé que par nous, sa création, sa quête au point d'en oublier ses propres enfants…Ce père qui a fui plutôt que d'affronter ses responsabilités…Je lui en veux, Cass…Tellement…Je t'ai vu espéré en lui comme Sammy et moi avons espéré dans le nôtre, un père aveuglé par son dessein laissant ses enfants porter le fardeau...SON fardeau…Ce père, TON père qui laisse mourir ses enfants sans verser une larme, sans apporter le moindre regard de compassion devant leur détresse….Oui, Cass, je lui en veux…. »

Il prit une courte pause et soupira

« Mais plus que tout, Cass…J'en veux à tes frères….Ses frères qui auraient dû être à tes côtés et qui se sont servis de toi, de ta foi, de ta dévotion, de ce besoin incrusté dans ta grâce de plaire à ce père malgré ou à cause de ses doutes qui te rongeaient déjà…J'en veux à Michael, ce frère ainé, celui qui aurait dû être là pour toi, je lui en veux de t'avoir abandonné…Ils t'ont laissé porter seul la Croix qu'ils avaient posé sur tes épaules, ils t'ont jugé, ils t'ont condamné pour avoir osé être toi…Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre tes choix, Cass…Ses choix vers lesquels ils t'avaient poussés…Ils ne n'ont pas été là pour toi parce que seule leur quête comptait, le but ultime de leur obsession…Ils voulaient l'adoration du Père, ils voulaient tout autant s'en venger…Ils se sont servis de toi, de ton amour pour lui qui ne te l'a jamais rendu, de ton amour pour eux qui ont fait pareil….Oui, Cass…Je leur en veux…Je déteste Raphael de t'avoir pousser à faire ce pacte avec Crowley sans te tourner vers ceux qui eux t'aimaient parce que tu pensais les protéger à leur tour, parce que tu pensais que ton silence, ta distance, tes choix les épargneraient…J'en veux à tes frères de t'avoir abandonné comme je m'en suis voulu d'avoir fait pareil avec Sammy….Mais tu vois, Cass…Je suis resté malgré tout, son frère…Et même si je l'ai souvent abandonné, mal jugé…Si j'ai souvent oublié de lui dire que je tenais à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie, il le savait….On est uni comme jamais et c'est pour cela que je leur en veux, Cass…Ils ne se sont jamais comporté comme des frères…Ils se sont comportés comme leur père et toi, tu t'es laissé berner….Tu as toujours été le frère et le fils, jamais toi…C'est pour ça qu'avec le recul, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Cass… »

Il respira pour reprendre son courage sans perdre le fil de ses idées…Castiel resta silencieux, étrangement sans réaction

« … Alors oui, tu as du sang sur les mains, alors oui, je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur que cela a dû être pour toi de prendre de telles décisions, d'avoir du lever la main sur cette part de ta grâce….Je peux même pas m'imaginer tuer mon frère même si parfois l'idée m'en a traversé l'esprit mais jamais je n'aurais pu passer à l'acte parce que je l'aime aveuglement…Alors je ne peux que supposer ta douleur, celle qui doit te ronger d'avoir porté la main sur les tiens. Et vu l'amour que tu portes à cette famille, ta famille, j'admire ton courage, celui qui t'a fait combattre encore et encore et ce malgré cette déchirure…Je comprends le purgatoire, je comprends que tu aurais voulu mourir perdu parmi ses êtres abandonnés par ton Père comme tu le fus , poussés aux extrêmes comme tu le fus…Oui, Cass…Je comprends que tu veuilles mourir pour toutes les erreurs que tu as commise, le sang que tu as versé….J'ai ressenti la même chose…Sam a ressenti la même chose…Parce qu'on a fait le même genre d'erreur, Cass…Alors non, je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur en tant que frère, je ne peux que l'imaginer…Mon dieu, Cass….je ne peux que l'imaginer et elle doit être infini pour un être millénaire comme toi….Tu as passé ta vie à faire partie de la leur…Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû en arriver à de pareilles extrêmes….Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas su avoir trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour te montrer que j'étais le frère qui ne te trahirait jamais, celui qui ne demanderait jamais de tout perdre pour lui…J'ai jamais su trouver les mots, j'ai jamais été doué pour ça…Tout comme toi…On a toujours pensé agir au meilleur et on a toujours récolté que le pire. Je t'ai condamné souvent avant même de t'avoir jugé, Cass…Parce que pour moi, tu étais plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un ange….Tu es une part de moi…Celui qui m'a redonné vie, reconstruit, celui qui a partagé sa grâce pour me sauver…Tu fais partie de moi…Je te sens vivre en moi comme tu me sens vivre en toi…Cette traversée des horreurs, ses douleurs sans fin, ce qui s'est passé dans ses enfers, cette main salvatrice posé sur mon âme….Tu m'as sauvé de la perdition, je le vis encore dans mes cauchemars comme l'unique lumière de mes 40 ans de torture…On partage quelque chose d'unique, Cass…Indéfinissable, un lien qui fait de nous, une entité…Je ressens jusqu'au poids de tes erreurs, elles sont gravées là »

Il porta sa main à son cœur...Il sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui sans pour autant que ce dernier ne le relève les yeux.

« Je t'en veux d'avoir été plus humain qu'ange…Je m'en veux d'en être la cause…Je t'ai entrainé dans ma chute…J'ai réveillé en toi, les doutes qui sommeillaient…Je t'en veux tellement Cass d'avoir fait les mêmes erreurs que moi, les mêmes erreurs que Sammy…Tu ne pouvais pas être comme nous, tu étais l'ange qui m'avait sauvé des flammes…Celui qui avait risqué sa vie pour moi…Celui qui a tout sacrifié jusqu'à cette même vie pour nous…Tu te devais de rester l'être pur que tu étais…L'humanité t'a perverti, elle a fait de toi un être comme nous mais tu ne pouvais pas être comme nous…Tu es un ange, un être céleste, le fils de Dieu…Tu es ma part de lumière, celui qui m'a donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien…Quelqu'un qui avait le sens des vraies valeurs, celui que j'avais perdu…Tu as tout gâché…Ton échec, je l'ai vécu comme le mien…Je n'ai rien vu de ta douleur et des doutes…Rien voulu voir de ta trahison…Mon dieu si j'avais ouvert les yeux à ce moment-là, tout aurait pu être si différent….Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir parce que toutes ses épreuves, tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, ce lien qui nous unit, je ne veux pas le perdre même pour tout l'or du monde…Je te l'ai dit souvent, Cass…J'ai besoin de toi….Tu fais partie de ma famille…Tu es ma famille…Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais….Alors oui tu es humain, oui tu dois te sentir coupable au point de vouloir en mourir…Oui, tu dois te sentir inutile, sans consistance…Tu dois maudire ce vaisseau devenu tien, maudire cette condition d'homme….Tu dois hurlé ta grâce qui était ton essence…Hurlé tes frères disparus….Mais je t'interdis de marcher sur notre lien, de maudire ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre…Je t'interdis de briser tout ce qui a fait notre force et nos failles….On a cette chance qui s'offre à nous de tout recommencer à zéro…Je t'en supplie, Cass…Saisi là…Donnes moi la chance de tout réparer…J'ai failli perdre Sammy, j'ai failli te perdre…Je pourrais jamais vivre sans vous…Tu comprends ça…Cass…Regardes moi »

Il le vit relever la tête et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa….Castiel pleurait pour la première fois…Silencieux…

Castiel qui aurait voulu le fuir comme il le faisait toujours mais là, il n'avait nulle part où aller, il n'en avait plus le pouvoir…Dean était tout ce qui lui restait de son passé…Tout avait disparu jusqu'à sa propre lumière qui avait servi à détruire le Paradis…

Il serra les poings et la mâchoire devant cette faiblesse qu'il affichait devant celui qu'il se devait de protéger.

« Je ne suis plus rien que l'image d'un échec…Rien d'autre qu'une erreur humanisée qui n'a même pas le courage de mettre fin à ses jours devant l'horreur de ses crimes…Je ne mérite pas ta compassion, je ne mérite pas d'être vivant ni face à toi….J'ai échoué…»

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends » en haussant la voix

« Tu es mon ami, ma famille …Tu es mon frère, Cass…Tu comprends ça….MON FRERE D'AME…Je ne te laisserais pas devenir mon échec, tu ne le mérites pas….Ne leur donne pas cette victoire, Cass…Je t'en supplie…Ne leur cède pas….Tu n'as pas tout perdu, buddy….On est ensemble…On est peut être bien maudit mais on est ensemble… »

« Dean » en le suppliant du regard

« Ne me laisse pas, Cass… »

Il le vit se battre avec cette douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine, refusant au chagrin d'arracher en lui cette part d'humanité…Refusant de devenir l'ombre de l'ange qu'il fut.

« Laisses toi aller, Cass…Je suis là » en le regardant avec tendresse

« Dean »

« Chuuuuuut »

Castiel baissa la tête et pleura longtemps et ce, toujours dans un silence étrange….Dean lui prit les épaules d'une main et le serra contre son torse, face à lui. Laissant son autre main dans son dos dans un geste qui le berçait.

Il était face aux larmes d'un ange qui ne l'était plus mais cela lui importait peu …Il était enfin là pour lui et Castiel ne pouvait plus fuir cette ombre qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps…

Dean savait que les jours à venir seraient durs et que Castiel n'avait pas fini de souffrir…

Il le savait parce que lui souffrait encore de ses erreurs passées mais il avait eu un ange pour le sauver et veiller sur lui…

Il était temps de lui rendre la pareille….

Son frère d'âme au-delà du sang…

« Tu es la seule chose de bien que ce Père absent a apporté dans notre vie, Cass… »

FIN


End file.
